Daten-shi
by UltraZeta120moron
Summary: [this is a triple crossover of Naruto x Bleach x Sora no Otoshimono.] When Naruto died by Sasuke hands he was turned into a dragonic spirit instead of a Hollow, now gifted with the power of Spirit Guardians and the power of creation magic. Will he be able to stop the coming darkness of the Void? Naruto x Ikaros, OC x Nymph
1. Birth of the fallen angel

**greetings everyone it is I Kitsune120moron or Kitsune for short~  
**

**and welcome to Daten-shi (which means Fallen angel).  
**

**today i'm here with an fanfiction, a rewrite of Elemental kitsune Arrancar.  
**

**the reason for rewriting the story about NarutoxBleach crossover is because when i looked through my old fanfictions and saw elemental kitsune arrancar story and read through it and i remember how well it turned out for me back then but then i realized that the plot and how it started didn't sound really that great, plus i really start to get tired of Naruto turned into an Hollow or a shinigami so i been thinking through sometime on how to make it better and then the idea came to me.  
**

**but what make this story more interesting is that i'm trying to make a triple crossover with Naruto, Bleach and Sora no otoshimono and blend them together, but if anyone wondering about the plot between Bleach and Sora no otoshimono and how that's going to turn out?  
**

**well let's just say that both of the plot will be with the story but likely will be change completely but there will be other plot and such like the fillers in bleach but this time the other arcs will begin AFTER some events in the first plot not just suddenly start RIGHT in the middle of the plot itself and confuse people (like me when i saw Ichigo prepared himself to fight Aizen in the final fight in fake karakura or whatever the damn city is called but suddenly the filler arc appeared, trust me that actually happen to me O_o)  
**

**anyway... about Sora no otoshimono and it's cast, will tomoki and the gang will be in this story? nope, only the angeloids and the others will be in this story and face it, Tomoki is the biggest pervert and it's funny and all that but they way he act and sounds awful when laughing (god his laughter sounds like spongebob or something, seriously 3) start to just annoy the hell out of me.  
**

**don't get me wrong he's fun and all but after watching him through like eight episode and all he does is being a frickin pervert and almost being a chibi the whole time start to get old, i mean i don't have anything against chibi but a perverted chibi is one thing, overly used every episode and being a chibi almost the whole time is just plain annoying!  
**

**anyway sorry for that rant, have fun reading my fanfiction, reviews is appreciated so long none of you start a flame war for any stupid reason~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1: birth of a Fallen Angel..._

Darkness...

that what the being was seeing, everywhere he looks was only in complete darkness and yet he can sense, feel, smell and worse it can feel the pain of agony and yet... there was nothing there at all.

why...?

why is it here? what have it done? did it do something bad perhaps?

no...

it doesn't know why, this... void.

this strange void, there are terrible secrets hiding within this little paradise and yet the being can't help but smile, a smile that confuse and anger the being. Why? why was it smiling? was it because he knew it's secrets that many want or maybe just angry why was it even in here?

it recall...

the being recall something...

wings...

sky...

demons...

Shinigami...

hollow...

angels...

and **HIM**...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH**"

the being screamed in rage and pain of agony, the being want to go, it want to leave and yet it can't.

something was holding it, he felt there was thousands of chains holding it.

it could feel the cold painful unknown metal twisting and strangle him and yet... he knew it wasn't there...

it's a trick...

this void...

just a trick...

...

...

...

...

...

why...?

...

...

...

...

Why was it here?...

...

...

...

"!"

the being felt it...

there was something... something that felt familiar and yet unknown.

"_DOBE!_"

a voice... it didn't know who it was but he felt something... a connection... the being realized now!

"_why!? you stupid moron!_"

this voice... the strange feeling of peace... peace that it have never felt when in this void... it felt... sickening...

"_heh ***cough*** hey teme... thanks... for killing me..._"

...?

thanks?

killing?

"_NARUTO!_"

...

...

...

"**Na...ru...to...**"

the being spoke... for the first time aside from screaming the being spoke...

"**...heh.. heh heh heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHA**"

the being start to laugh, it knew what it was, why it was hearing it, the connection... it was his.

His other self...

"**my other self... is back... Senpai...i'm coming fooooor you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA**"

the being continue to laugh within the black void, waiting for a great moment to leave.

all it has to do is wait... yes wait and then play with his senpai... **FOR LEAVING HIM IN THIS VOID!**

* * *

"What... is this?" was all Naruto could ask himself as he sat on the ground ignoring the rain while he held a long chain attached to his chest.

Naruto have no idea what this chain was for nor why the hell was it attached to his chest, at first when he suddenly woke up lying on the ground while it was raining he thought first his stupid teammates left him outside but then he remembered.

that he was killed... by his own best friend and rival.

he remember that both he and Sasuke fought each other in the valley of the end, he remember that both he and Sasuke was about to unleash their ultimate attack on each other and Naruto knew he could win against him but the problem was he promised Sakura that he will bring Sasuke back, not half dead and if he used more enough power of the nine tailed fox he will surely kill him or render him in crippled for life (**personally that would make me and many other happy after how the jackass ended up as a frickin villain and the biggest frickin idiot on the planet**) and if he did that he would be banished or executed by the damn council for laying a scratch on their golden boy, HELL even if Naruto even failed to bring Sasuke back he still will be punished no matter what.

so the idea was he let himself be killed by his best friend and brother in arm and help him gain more power for the damn sharingan and Naruto himself would finally find eternal peace in afterlife. After all the shit he went through his whole life he would finally find peace in the afterlife and be away from those idiotic council and akatsuki and hope that his death thwarted their plans for whatever they were doing with the Biju's.

so far everything went dark for him when he died but...

"look what that got me... great" Naruto mutter as he stop playing with the chain as he lay down on the ground, not caring looking for shelter from the rain.

hell the damn rain doesn't seem to touch him for some reason, it's like the rain is going through him which proves that he is a spirit.

a spirit with a frickin steel chain attached to his damn chest for no reason! why the hell is he still here in Valley of the end where he died, where is the afterlife? isn't it supposed to be when you died you would go to heaven or hell but this isn't what Naruto had imagined when he died, here he was in the same place he died with a stupid steel chain attached to his chest.

Naruto just sighed as he lied there on the ground while staring at the sky, for some reason he felt... peace.

peace that was never given to him, in his life when he was born and used as a container for the blasted demon fox, in the village he was treated as he was the evil incarnation himself through his 12 year whole life. Hell right now they are probably partying that the demon brat was dead and praise Sasuke as the hero of the whole world.

Naruto glanced toward where he was killed, his body is no longer there anymore as Kakashi came by searching for both him and Sasuke but looked quite shocked when he found Naruto's body, the man looked down and muttered something about i failed you sensei, what does he mean by that?

but then Kakashi took his body with him back to the cursed village and tell Tsunade that he died, Naruto couldn't help but feel sad and guilty.

it appears the damn necklace Tsunade gave him after winning the bet is really cursed after all, everyone who wear it seem to only just die later on. But still what happen to Sasuke? did he go to Orochimaru after all or did he run away after he kill him? Naruto would bet the first guess about running to orochimaru was true but sasuke did looked shocked when he killed him.

but still even Sasuke went rogue he still will be welcome back to the village for killing Naruto and ended the demon spawn and so called destruction of the world, Sasuke will be praised as a hero while Naruto himself will only be remembered as the demon spawn while the damn uchiha is recognized as a hero.

*chuckle*

"what a joke..." Naruto mutter to himself as he didn't stop crying, finally he couldn't take it anymore, his life going through hell every day just to survive, when he first time manage to become a genin he thought that people will finally acknowledge him as a person not the damn fox. But alas it only made those idiots in the village hate him even more, they even went far to ensure he never become a chunin either.

right now he couldn't take it anymore, he's lying there crying his eyes out after going through hell in his whole life while his backstabbing friend get's praised for almost everything, Naruto gave everything he had to be acknowledge as a person not a monster and now... all the hard work, all the blood and tears to become strong and prove everyone wrong... is gone.

no one will remember him but as a demon brat who deserve to die, why? why does he have to suffer like this while everyone else can happily enjoy their life while he have to suffer through pain and hate everyday?

"it's... not fair..." Naruto sobbed, not caring about the promise he made by not crying anymore as it get you nowhere.

***crunch***

***munch* *Munch***

"huh?... what the!?" Naruto sat up as he heard strange sound of someone is eating something, he looked around until he located where the sound was coming from.

he found there were several mouth's on the end of the chain eating away the chain itself!

"W-what the hell!? are those... mouth's!?" Naruto screamed while stood up, but for some reason he didn't have the strenght anymore to do that.

"_this have to be a nightmare! this can't be real!_" Naruto thought, right now he have no idea what to do but watch. every minute just sitting there the mouth's just kept eating away the chain until it was soon dangerously close to his chest, every time the mouth got closer Naruto felt ill and more weak as he didn't have the willpower anymore to stay awake.

"dammit there's no way i let those damn mouth eat the chain!" Naruto tried to grab the chain attached to his chest but with just a simple touch he felt pure pain through his whole body, Naruto gasped in pain as he fell back on the ground as all the strenght he had is gone.

he glanced toward the mouth's on the chain as they just got closer and closer and worse Naruto was losing conscious.

"No... t-this... ca-can't be...not like...thi-"

Naruto passed out on the ground as dark energy seem to gather around him like a tornado, the mouth on the chain was about to eat the last chain until the dark energy that surround Naruto start to form a humanoid hooded being above him and the being grabbed the last part of the chain and the mouth start to squeal in pain as dark purple energy was gathered in the black hooded being's hand and killed it.

"**Good riddance... who in their right mind would give mortals soul the chain of fate and later turn them into monsters...?**" the black hooded creature spoke in deep voice.

the hooded being stared at Naruto for a minute until it sighed "**but still... i finally found you Shiro Koosetsu... son of the previous sky master but sadly i have to send you away**" the hooded creature suddenly grabbed naruto by his head as bluish energy seem to gather around Naruto, suddenly Naruto started to glow in bluish white as his body suddenly start to change.

"**i know you don't deserve to be sent into that cursed world hueco mundo, but it is for your own good to become stronger and make the world better**" the hooded being then released it's grip on Naruto's head as it stood back and watch the transformation unfold.

Naruto's body still glowed in bluish white light but the hooded being could see that the boy was changing into a winged creature.

"**now then, the transformation is soon completed and for the final touch**" the hooded being raised a skeletal hand toward the former blond human, suddenly a golden circle rune appeared front of its palm as a beam of light seem to shot out from it toward Naruto.

once the golden beam hit him, it exploded in golden particle and seem to fuse into Naruto's body, after that the glowing bluish white light on his body disappeared revealing a strangle looking small Dragon with black bird wings.

"**i hope this little gift will help you along your journey, for now when you have finally obtained a human form one of my avatar will help you to hone your power... against the world's former god**" with that the small form of the former blond was engulfed in pillar of light, when the light died down the small form disappeared.

the black hooded creature watched where Naruto were once and couldn't help but sigh.

"**i hope you get your memories back Shiro... if not you won't stand a chance against the one you once looked upon**" with that the black hooded creature disappear through it's own shadow.

* * *

"**where...am i...?**" Naruto mutter as he slowly opened his eyes.

he looked around every direction and all he saw was grey sandy desert.

"**the hell? where the heck am i? and why do i sound so strange?**" Naruto ask himself as he tried to stand only to fall "**what the?**" he looked down and saw his feet and hands have turned into clawed reptile paws with some kind of black armor, his skin was dark blue while some certain armored scales like on his chest, paws, head and tip of his tail is black, on his back are two set of black bird wings instead of bat wings.

while most people in Naruto's position they would panic and wonder what the hell happen to them or why the hell did they turned into this strange dragon like being, but with naruto...

"**WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE BLACK BIRD WINGS WHEN I'M SOME SORT OF A DRAGON!?**" a chibi dragon Naruto cried with anime tears while looking at his wings.

"**NOT ONLY THAT WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DESERT!? THIS CAN'T BE ANYWHERE NEAR SAND COUNTRY I'VE SEEN!**"

Naruto tried to calm down to figure out where the hell or WHY is he a dragon with bird wings instead of normal dragon wings.

"**Alright calm down, just calm down *_takes a deep breath_* alright i'm calm now, so let's see now. I'm somewhere in a desert where i'm sure they don't have white sands with dead trees that doesn't belong out here in the middle of nowhere**" Naruto looked up at the sky to see it's night time.

"**not only that where are all the stars? jees this place is so confusing!**" Naruto mutter himself, he decided to explore this strange place if he wanted to find out more where he was.

but just as he was about to move he felt a presence but not just one but three, he looked behind him and eyed widen.

behind him was three huge creatures with white mask and also they have huge hole on their chest, the larger one who looked like some sort of a giant ape appear to be the leader walk toward Naruto while eyed him hungrily spoke.

"**well, well boys! it's looks like we got ourself a pipsqueak to eat!**" Naruto got an anime vein mark above his head when the large creature said about him being a pipsqueak, though it is true that he was small but can't help but be angry about the insult.

though the other creatures notice it "**aw did we make it angry? let's call it pipsqueak again!**" the one who look like a bat said it start to laugh, the last one eyed Naruto with curiosity "**hey guys i never seen an small Hollow with a black mask? beside where the hell is his hollow hole anyway?**" when the third masked creature that look like a bug said it, the other two stopped laughing when they took a good look at Naruto.

"**yeah your right, where the hell is his Hollow hole?**" the bat Hollow asked, though the leader appears not so interested to understand why Naruto don't have a Hollow hole or why his mask is black with glowing blue eyes.

"**who cares let's eat it and maybe we get some super power if we eat it!**" the leader said while the other two agreed.

Naruto stood his ground as he growled at them, though it only made the hollows laughing at him more "_**dammit i don't care if they are bigger but i won't run away like a coward!**_" Naruto thought while the hollows charged toward him, ready to devour him.

when Naruto dodge and weaved the giant hollows he suddenly felt some strange energy gathered within him, while dodging the giant brutes he concentrated the energy within him to his claws and his his body and found out that his claws gets sharper and his body become faster and stronger.

also the armor on the end of his tail seem to funktion like a sharp blade when he jumped in the air and spun around and used the shaped blade tail to cut of the bat hollow's head off, this seem to surprise the other two hollow on how he manage to easily cut their comrade's head off.

"**The hell!?**" the bug Hollow s gasped when Naruto suddely appeared right in front of him and used his claws to cut of it's front leg off, making it fall.

"**AAARGH! why you little-**" the bug hollow didn't have the time to finish it's sentence when Naruto choped it's head off with his blade tail.

Naruto heard the leader scream in rage as he could feel the ground beneath him shook with every steps it took, Naruto jumped up on the corpse of the bug hollow and jumped out fo the way when the large Ape hollow smashed it's fist down though accidently smashed the corpse badly that blood spurted out from it's body and onto the ape hollow's eyes, blinding it.

"**AAAARGH! dammit where are you!?**" the ape hollow start to swing blindly his fist around trying to hit Naruto as he coudn't see anything duo to the blood in it's eyes.

Naruto stood a good distance away from the blinded hollow he felt an urge to gather all the energy he had to his mouth, he could feel a strange sensation in his mouth when he gathered the strange energy. When Naruto gathered enough he open his mouth he let out a giant bluish lightning beam toward the last hollow.

the Ape hollow manage to get the blood from his eyes and the last thing he saw was a beam of bluish energy come toward him and incinerated his whole body away, leaving nothing but ashes and a large scorched mark on the ground.

Naruto looked at where he killed the last hollow was and saw there was nothing left of it, this shocked him greatly as he never knew he had this kind of power.

Naruto notice the large pool of blood gathered around the bat hollow as it suddely start to disintegrate into nothing, Naruto wondered why that is happening but ignored it as he walked toward the pool of blood and looked at his own reflection to take a good look what exactly he look like.

indeed he did look like a dragon but he didn't have dragon wings but pair of black feathered wings instead, his head was covered in a black dragon mask that didn't look menacing like the hollows before but had more gentle expression, instead of horns he have pair of fins instead of horns.

he notice his eyes are glowing blue instead of yellow and he didn't have a hole like those hollows did, Naruto glanced toward the bug hollow and saw it was also disintegrate but saw it also had a hole through it's chest.

Naruto looked at himself again and wondered exactly why is he different.

he didn't look human and neither did those creatures, they called him a hollow so it would mean they themself must be hollow and yet he don't look anything like them at all, his mask is black yet theirs are white, he didn't have a hole like them so what exactly is he?

Naruto sighed as he turn his gaze away from the pool of blood and looked up in the sky, he wondered why was he even here in the first place, was it where people who had their chains that was attached to their chest eaten away and they were turned into hollows? if so why is he different? was it because of Kyuubi sealed inside him?

speaking of the damned fox, what became of the furball? was he sent to hell or something? maybe he was gone for good that no one could try to get his powers?

"**_Not likely, the damned Akatsuki would probably find a way to get the fox one way or another without involve innocent people into their scheme_**" Naruto thought while walked away the massacre, he start to wonder what his future in this waste land will be.

will he be stuck in this world forever and continue to fight to survive, what if he continue to grow stronger he would find a way out from this world and maybe find some answer to what he is?

"**that might be possible, but...**" Naruto stopped as he looked toward the horizon only saw the endless grey desert, he can't help but remember all of his precious people, right now that he is stuck in this place they will become nothing more but a sorrowful memory, will he still be held back by the past and cling to it like Kakashi who seem to can't let go of his past? will he still remember all of his friends and his big brother figure Iruka?

no...

Naruto knew he have to move forward and to cling to his past won't get him nowhere, it won't get him out from his isolation at all. He have to move forward and leave everything behind, even if he have to abandon his name and get a new one to fight for a better future he will.

"_**but better question, what kind of name would i get?**_" Naruto thought while trying to think up a new name, he won't be remembered in his life by the damn villagers and the council AND Naruto is pretty sure they will do everything to make sure that his name and his sorry excuse existance isn't remembered by anyone anymore.

"**Not that i care anymore, it's better to get a new name and fight for a better future to live without being held back by group of idiots**" Naruto mutter as he was still trying to think up a name but doesn't seem to succed at that.

"**um should it be Zero? no, no that would make those stupid hollows call me a moron. Maybe Kira? nah that sound too girly... dammit what kind of name should i have!?**" chibi Naruto shouted while cried Anime tears, not be able to come up with a simple name for himself.

at this point he was ready to give up, until...

"_Shiro Koosetsu..._"

"**huh?**" Naruto heard something, he tried to look around where the whisper came from, but then he felt a strange feeling, like he remembered something but it was just a name.

a name...

"**Shiro...Koosetsu...?**" Naruto mutter himself as he looked up at the sky again, the name now, it felt... right, as the name suits him well but also feel familiar like it's actually his from the beginning.

"**white snowfall...? i actually like it**" Naruto mutter as he smiled himself (if he could duo to the mask).

Naruto or rather now named Shiro used his wings to lift himself from the ground and start to fly, at first it was pretty hard but he got the hang of it and flew high in the sky as he let out a roar.

"**through my death, Naruto Uzumaki is dead but now today i shall be remembered as Shiro Koosetsu!**" Naruto proclaimed himself and let out another roar.

what does the future hold for our former blond?

only time will tell.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! for some reason this took me forever to write!**

**i'm not sure why i had some problems with the first chapter but i hope the next one won't be much difficulty like this one.**

**but anyway i hoped you all enjoyed my first chapter of Daten-shi, gonna work my next chapter when i have the time though hopefully that won't stop me from continue the story.**


	2. the Legendary black Dragon

**Hello everyone it is I! Kitsune120moron or Kitsune for short.**

**here i am with the next chapter of Daten-shi, this one was a little bit easier to write (for whatever reasons i don't know).**

**but anyway i set up a poll on what kind of weapon Naruto/Shiro should have because i can't decided which one he should have so feel free to vote, plus once i reach the fifth chapter of the story that's where he will get his weapon and the poll close down so be sure to vote which one you want him to have.**

**Anyway enjoy the second chapter of Daten-shi.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: the legendary black dragon..._

_in the world of Hueco Mundo..._

_in this world lives the evil spirits called Hollows, Hollows who were once human spirits turned into a Hollow who's chain of fate have been eaten away and is transformed into a soul eating monsters._

_no one is safe from them, either be living one or the soul of the deceased it matters not because the hollows unending hunger for souls will never end and they will target everyone, include their own kind to quench their hunger which will never end._

_But there are someone that fight back against them to survive and protect._

_the Shinigami..._

_one shinigami is trained in many way to battle the hollows and ensure to keep peace in the world of the living and the afterlife._

_but even then the hollows overwhelming numbers is too much for one Shinigami, but who said that the Shinigami was alone to battle these monstrosities?_

_that's when the soul society comes in, from there it is said to be the heaven and where all souls who come there and can choose to train in the way of Shinigami._

_it is said to be the harmony to all souls enter the soul society, but sadly that isn't the truth..._

_the soul society isn't different than the world of the living, there are crimes, unjustice, unfairness and corruption. There are many souls who's suffering rather than being in peace, why is it like that when it is said it is the heaven?_

_that's a story to be told another time._

***pause***

**_Shiro: what the hell!? who the hell paused?_**

**_Sasuke: sorry but what the hell? why can't they tell us WHY the soul society is a mess up place?_**

**_Shiro: don't blame me, from what i heard this will be explained in later chapters!_**

**_Sasuke: yeah well i kind of li-_**

**_Shiro: dude shut up, don't spoil things for the readers!_**

**_Sasuke: screw them, i won't be seen until much later in the story!_**

**_Shiro: well then you should have been less of an ass in previous life then?_**

**_Sasuke: you want me to kick your ass!?_**

**_Shiro: how about i kick your ass!?_**

**_Nymph: how about you idiots just shut up already!_**

**_Shiro and Sasuke: Sorry!_**

***unpaused***

_this battle between the hollows and shinigami have been continued for many Generations and will never stop, many have tried to find a way to end the hollows and the bloody war with them and yet always failed in the end. This endless war with the hollows and shinigami is likely will never end, but there is something both the sides won't ever expect to face in combat before and they will learn to fear them._

***in the world of the living, in a city called Karakura***

"jees this sucks" a young man mutter to himself as he took a cigarette and light it, the man sat down on one of the benches in the Karakura largest park and relaxed.

_what many did not expect, these fearsome abominations are a cunning breed, a breed that can only be found in where many do everything they can to avoid it at all cost._

the young man looked at his watch and saw it was 11:56 PM.

"fucking hell why does that bitch takes so long to even get here?" the young man growled as he stood up and began to walk toward the large lake, he stopped as he glanced toward a large building with a large clock built on it which is located near the park.

"don't really understand why build a large fucking clock on a building for" the young man mutters.

_what no one expect when the clock set at 12:00, that's where the nightmare begins._

"Man i'm tired, maybe soak some water to my face might help me to stay awake..." the young man bent down and took some water to splash it to his face.

_11:56 pm_

as the man watch the water on his palms he can't help but frown and wonder why he even bother ask out his girlfriend today when she's frickin late.

_11:57 pm_

the young man just sighed.

_11:58 pm_

he closed his eyes and moved his hands up to splash the water to his face.

_11:59 pm_

***Splash*** the young man soaked his face to stay awake, which will be the last thing he do.

**12:00 PM.**

"ugh... why does my face itch so much?" the young man wonder as he opened his eyes and saw something that shocked him greatly.

his hands were covered in blood.

"w-w-what the hell!?" the man shouted as he stood up and saw everything was changed.

the lake was covered in blood while the city itself looked destroyed, the sky have turned blood red instead of night sky. The Moon glowed eerie purple glow but the moon itself was split in three, there were strange blood coloured crystals stickin through the ground, there were a blood red mist coming from the lake, worst the young man heard screams.

the screams sounds like the scream of the damned...

"w-what's going on, where am i?!" the man tried to find out what's going on but with no success.

_once your there, __there is no escape from them...  
_

***growl***

the young man paled when he heard inhuman growl behind him, he quickly turn around but the last thing he will ever remember...

red glowing eyes...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

the scream of the young man was heard through out the cursed world and yet there were no one here to hear his scream except them.

_once they have you, your soul and very existance is_ **THEIRS...**

a Hollow floated lazily near the park when it notice something near the lake, the Hollow flew closer to the lake and saw a young human stood there hunched over while stood completely still.

the Hollow grinned evily when it saw the human was alone and flew toward him, intended to devour the human and his soul.

the last thing the hollow saw...

_doesn't matter what exactly you are, either be a shinigami, a Hollow or a demon..._

was glowing red eyes...

_you will be devoured..._

"seriously where the hell is it!?" a black haired shinigami shouted while looking around trying to find the hollow who was located somewhere near the park.

"don't ask me, i can't sense it!" the brown haired shinigami answered his partner, their third female companion looked worried "do you think it went back to Hueco Mundo?" the female shinigami asked her partners.

they shook their head "no i don't think so or else we would have sense that they opened a Garganta" the female shinigami sighed as they kept searching for the hollow they were hunting for, until...

***crunch***

***munch*  
**

***munch*  
**

"the hell?" the brown haired shinigami mutter as they heard of flesh being eaten.

"could it be the hollow?" the female shinigami asked?

"could be, let's get it!" the black haired shinigami said and the other two nodded and went where the sound was coming from, but they never accounted to witness something they never thought they would see.

a lone human man was eating a piece of a bloody Hollow mask...

"w-what the hell!? d-did that guy... devour the Hollow?" the brown haired Shinigami asked but his companion didn't asnwer as they were shocked to see a human eating a Hollow's remains.

the human stopped eating the piece of the Hollow mask as he let it fall to the ground, he stood up still facing his back to them while the shinigami drew their swords, ready to defend themself should this human who likely defeated the hollow and started to eat it attack them.

"w-why am i so cold?" mutter the brown haired shinigami in pain as he coughed blood from his mouth, both of his companion looked at him and eyed widen what they saw.

there was a gapin hole on his chest where his heart should be.

but the shocking part was the human who devoured the hollow was standing behind them still facing his back to them while held up a bloody still beating heart in his hand, the brown haired shinigami looked behind him and saw the human... no the monster holding his heart.

"th-that's my-

***splat***

"heart..." was the last word of the shinigami until he fell down, dead before he even hit the ground.

both the shinigami were horrified to what happen to their friend and the human crushed his heart while glancing toward them with a single glowing red eye from a empty dark bloody eye socket.

"RUN!" the female Shinigami scream while her companion nodded while both shunpo away from that monster, while running away through jumping across roof tops they could hear the sinister laughter.

_no matter what you do, they will find you..._

"w-what the hell was that!?" the female shinigami screamed.

_there is no where to hide from them..._

"how should i know!?" screamed the black haired shinigami.

both of them stopped when they couldn't hear the sinister laughter or the terrifying demonic aura the monster unleashed.

"i-is it gone?" the female shinigami asked while held her sword, ready to defend herself should it show up

"i don't know but we shouldn't let our guard do-"

***SPLAT***

"wh-what the!?" the female shinigami spun around to where the sound of flesh suddenly being ripped out.

she saw her companion just stood there facing his back to her, just stood still.

"h-hey are you alright?" she asked as she touched his shoulder, her companion suddenly fell back and she gasped and step back from what she saw.

the black haired shinigami's front body been torn apart, his face, torso, stomach has been ripped out and there was no organs inside him, like all of them was ripped out and she could see the skeleton.

she felt sick what she saw but suddenly she felt the presence behind her.

she spun around to slash behind her attacker but suddenly stopped in pure fear.

in front of her stood the very same human who killed her companion, but what shocked her most was the man's mouth was so wide open there looked like a extra pale head with empty dark eye sockets with red glowing pupils was about to pop out from there, the girl stepped back will whimpered as the human start to rapidly twitch while the thing inside his mouth was trying to get out.

the girl tried to run until two clawed large pale hands grabbed her shoulders.

_no matter what you do..._

the girl looked behind her and the last thing she saw was red glowing eyes from empty eyes sockets.

_you can never escape the coming Void..._

"AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

* * *

_In Hueco Mundo..._

"RUN!"

"where the hell did they come from!?"

"i don't know but keep running! we are almost back to the camp!"

a group of Shinigami were running away for their dear life from an army of Hollows, apparently the Shinigami came here to this cursed world to train new recuits to battle real live Hollows instead of practice on training dummies and what so ever. But most of the shinigami split in groups for a better challenge for the recruits but they never accounted for the Hollows be waiting for them in a ambush, it's almost like they knew they were coming...

"Shit behind you!" a shinigami screamed toward another one who was injured.

a large Hollow that resembles a lizard jumped on the injured Shinigami, the SHinigami didn't have the time to react as the hollow pounce on him and were about to bite his head off if it wasn't for a Blond haired Shinigami Shunpo right next to the Hollow and chopped its head off.

many of the Shinigami recognized the blond haired one "Lieutenant Kira!" the now named Kira looked at the new recruits with Worry "is everyone alright?" he asked and many of the shinigami nodded "y-yes but some of us are injured but we can't waste time now, a frickin army is on the way here!"

Kira nodded "i know, we practically saw them not long ago"

suddenly another group of shinigami came "Lieutenant! what's your order, should we retreat?" one of them asked, Kira looked toward the incoming army of Hollows and saw their success of winning is at Zero, they couldn't beat this large numbers and he doubt himself he could beat them all.

But he start to get worried for the injured, a lot of recruits were injured when the surprise attack began and most of them haven't gone back to Soul society yet.

"everyone listen, i need everyone get the injured back to soul society and warn the captains, right now i will try to hold them off for you all to return back!" Kira shouted and prepared himself against the incoming army, many of the shinigami looked shocked at the fact he would take on the army himself.

"s-sir you can't be serious, there's to many of them!" one of them shouted.

"it can't be helped, right now i want everyone take the injured back, i buy you all some time to get back and tell our Taichou to get some reinforcement here!" Kira didn't hesitate when he began to walk toward the incoming army.

many of the shinigami didn't know what to think, many of them wanted to stay and help their lieutenant but they knew that the injured were more important, they were about to go as they were ordered until...

"huh? they stopped?" Kira mutter which everyone heard as they looked back and sure enough the hollows stopped, all of them were looking up int the sky for whatever reason.

"what the? why the hell did they stop?" one of the shinigami asked while everyone else were confused as he was.

Kira notice that the Hollows were... afraid?

"hey look! up in the sky!"

Kira and the other looked up in the sky and many of them were surprised.

"huh? are those stars?" Kira mutter as indeed there were thousands of stars up in the sky but this confused him and the others, they know that Hueco mundo didn't have any stars at all so what's going on?

"is it just me or are those stars... getting closer?" one of the shinigami asked as everyone looked more closer to what the stars were, indeed they seem to getting closer but many of them were confused to what they are but Kira knew what they are as he could sense the danger from them.

"EVERYONE FIND SOME COVER!" Kira shouted, many of his comrades looked confused but did as he told them.

they took cover and watched what happen next, what just happen shocked them to the core.

the stars that suddenly came closer to the ground were infact Large dark blue energy spheres, thousands of them suddenly came crashing down onto the hollows, killing them, many of the hollows tried to escaped but the speed of the energy spheres were too fast for them and killed them.

Kira and the others watch in shock on what was happening to the hollow army, they were being destroyed by the raining energy spheres.

for the shinigami it felt like took an eternity for them to watch the hollows being destroyed when the rain of energy spheres finally stopped, large black smoke seem to cover the ground where the hollow were once.

Kira and the other left their covers as they walked closer to the massacre, they were confused and wondered who exactly did this. Suddenly Kira thought he saw a large figure hiding in the smoke, it was large and by the appearance it looked like some kind of a winged hollow.

Kira was about to unseath his zanpakuto when he saw something that Hollow usually don't have.

Glowing blue eyes...

"s-sir what is that?" one of the shinigami asked, apparently they also notice this strange hollow with blue eyes within the smoke.

but suddenly the creature that was hiding in the smoke snorted and let out a loud roar, at first the shinigami stepped back in fear that this creature would attack them but suddenly the creature spread it's wings and used them to blew the smoke toward them blinding them for a minute.

Kira covered his eyes with his arm but tried to at least have one eye open to see what the creature would do next but couldn't as the smoke were getting into his eyes, whent he smoke disperse the creature was gone.

Kira and the other stood there confused and afraid, they have no idea who or what that creature was and they are certain it couldn't be a Hollow.

no Hollow would bother to save them plus hollows don't have blue eyes either as all of them have yellow sinister eyes instead.

"sir j-just what happen?"

Kira didn't asnwer as he was in deep thought, just who was that winged creature? why did it bothe rto save him and his men from the hollows? there are so many question about what the hell just happen but one thing for sure.

"let's go back and report this to the captains, right now i'm not certain what happen but i want everyone come back to soul society and bring the injured to the fourth division so that they can fix their injuries" Kira ordered and everyone nodded as they just want to get the hell out of there.

As everyone were walking back Kira stood behind looked over where the mysterious creature once stood, he can't help but remember a really old rumor.

no more like a myth...

a myth about the legendary black beast, it's been said that the creature have been hunting Hollows in Hueco mundo since anyone can remember and yet no one knows or what the creature looks like.

some think it's just another hollow but after seeing the creature or at least the appearance and the glowing blue eyes it is clear that the creature may look like a hollow but those eyes, they were calm, had no malice or anything and also held kindness in them but also radiated power.

it is clear that the creature is powerful, maybe at the same level of a vasto lorde.

Kira sighed right now he have to report this to his captain and the other, he can already see that this will cause some panic and likely ordered to find out more information about the winged creature.

as Kira walked away he never notice he was being watched by the same creature far away on top of a mountain.

the creature watched the shinigami walk away and likely back to the soul society, the creature snorted as he wondered what the shinigami would do now. This isn't the first time it have save many shinigami from the hollows but still kept out of view from them to ensure that they don't know him.

it can't help but wonder if it was really wise to at least get closer to them and almost showed them its true appearance, or maybe it was trying to find a way out from this hellish place and out to the human world where it can finally do something good like protect the souls of the human more properly.

everytime a hollow drag a human soul into this place the creature do his best to try to protect them but they always run away or get eaten by a unexpected hollow hiding in the sand.

not only that there is no challenge anymore, for too long the winged creature have been fighting the evil spirit until it's biggest challenge was fighting three vasto lorde at the same time and came out with only few scratches.

Creature was now bored, for too long it have tried many time to find a way out of Hueco mundo but it knew it would be dangerous if it revealed itself to the shinigami if it wanted their help to escape this hellish place, it knows that the shinigami would probably try to either kill it or use it like a living weapon.

the black winged creature growled when it thought about the word living weapon.

in previous life it was used to become a living weapon by housing a powerful demon but instead it decided to get itself killed so it could finally find peace but instead it found this place instead.

"**so much for a peaceful afterlife...**" the creature mutter as it prepared to fly again.

the creature thought about this place while flying back to its Lair, so far it have wondered what this world used to be, there are ruins of a lost civilization here and there so maybe this place used to be something before the Hollow came around, the creature thought more about why it is different than the hollows.

for 400 years it have been searching for answers to why it is different and yet it never got any answers at all. Why did this one never hunger for souls? why is this one mask black while the other is white? why is it's power so different than the other hollows? there are so many questions and yet unasnwered.

the creature was nearing it's lair, it was on top of the largest mountain Hueco mundo could offer, once it landed inside a large cave where the creature dug with it's power but the thing is its power isn't just shot giant blue energy beams but also move the very earth itself.

once the winged creature went inside the cave it lie down to rest after gone through the battle against those three Vasto Lorde, right now it needed some rest after gone through a exhausted battle.

yes just needed some rest...

* * *

_meanwhile..._

somewhere else inside a dark room a blue haired winged woman who's eyes were covered by the shadow from her front hair sat on her bed looking through a computer screen, on the screen was the black creature itself lying on the ground sleeping.

the woman couldn't help but smile a bit "even if you went through such hard time as a human and a Dragonic spirit your heart will always stay to the light, i'm proud of you Shiro-chan" she sighed then when she looked at another screen.

on the screen was the town called Karakura city, she have seen the Hollows have been more active for a time now she wonder if someone is controling the Hollows, likely a Adjuchas is controling them but she can't be certain. She also ponder about the shinigami in the soul society, lately there been some disturbans in soul society she is hoping that **HE** wouldn't notice and use this to his own sick amusement like how he is doing to her daughters.

she frowned, ever since she created her daughters **HE** dared to abuse them and even did something that made her sick and her anger toward **HIM** rise for what he have done in the past.

she sighed as she can't do anything right now, all she can do is hope that Shiro whom is the black creature itself find a way out from Hueco mundo and maybe... just maybe strong enough to fight the bastard for cause so many suffering to humans and her daughters.

as she turn her attention to Shiro, she can't help but remember that she was suddenly contacted by someone, someone who is connected to the spirit king or his true title Shinigami King.

the messenger told her that in time the biggest threat is coming and Shiro is the one whom can fight it but they need her help if they want to save not only the human world but every world that is connected to it. At first she didn't know what to think but then thought this might be a chance to fight **HIM** and bring that bastard to justice for what he have done to not only her but to her little brother figure as well.

all she have to do is wait for Shiro to find a way out from Hueco Mundo.

* * *

back at the place where the army of Hollows were slaughtered, a lone robed person stood in the middle of where the Hollows once stood and can't help but be impressed with how powerful the black beast was.

"not bad, not bad at all..." the figure mutter with a smirk, he began to walk toward the mountain where the black beast lived, the figure wanted to test the black beast and see how powerful it was, ever since the robed figure heard the rumor of the legendary black dragon defeated three vasto lorde at the same time and only came out with few scratches he can't help but be impressed how powerful the dragonic spirit was.

but to find out about the legend is true he have to lure the dragon out as it was heard it usually saved some dumb Shinigami that came to Hueco mundo, to do so he gathered many Hollows he could and sent them against some Shinigami recruits to see if it was true the dragon would come and save their life.

at first he was disappointed when the dragon never came as his army was getting closer to the shinigamis but suddenly he witness something he never thought he would ever see.

a rain of dark blue energy spheres suddenly rained down upon his army and annihilated every last one of them, to say the least he was shocked and happy, the creature itself seem to fly down to where his army stood once while the smoke from the energy spheres hitting on the ground emitted large smokes which hide the creature itself but he saw it.

he saw what it looked like and he can't help but smile, the creature was majestic and powerful something no Hollow would ever match it's power and appearance.

and likely will be the last thing he would see as he prepared himself to fight the dragon, to see if it a soul who have been turned into a creature like he did and maybe, just maybe the dragon could defeat that damned Shinigami.

but there is one thing to see if that is true.

"let's see how powerful this one is against a former Espada..." the man mutter while continue to walk.

* * *

**alright that's it, gonna work on the third chapter later.**

**see ya~**


End file.
